Building talk:Sea Chart Archive
Raw data Do we want to collect data for http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Warrior_fr/Building_resources_formula and http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Warrior_fr/Actual_building_Time_formula ? I think I have my old script somewhere Jeahra (talk) 15:18, November 30, 2014 (UTC) : I do not think Warrior fr plays anymore, he has not found the formula for the Black Market as of yet so I do not think he will find one for the Sea Chart Archive : But, you are welcome to collect the data if you want to try to take on that task or use the data for whatever you can do with it : 18:16, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: I see you added time for 2 islands, so I did this quick test. Sea Chart Archive (SCA) level 1 with Oligarchy (+10% speed), just with cargo ship. Seems to increase from 2+ islands and not just at 5/20/50 intervals. Could this be a hidden update? Jeahra (talk) 21:59, December 14, 2014 (UTC) : I want to say yes but then again I want to say no - the text (somewhere) says it decreases the travel time the higher the level and the greater the distance! - I think they just show the 5 20 and 50 islands to give you a snapshot as specific points so that you know about how much of a reduction you are given : I, without anything else to reduce my travel times, noticed that 2 islands was reduced as well. So, at 1st I was posting the reductions in the notes section but when I again noticed that level 2 gave a greater reduction then I decided to add it to the table and I put a reference note on it as well letting you know that it is not shown on the building page but was noticed via my sending a ship from 1 city to another that was two islands away : If you noticed I labeled the tabs as " 5+ islands" not " 5 islands" because 6 islands will get a reduction but it could be more than the 5 islands amount shown - sadly we do not have enough space to show more islands unless I remove the ( difference ) section then we have 4 more slots - then again I may remove it so that I can make the pages show 10 levels per page instead of the current 5 ( too many templates to show 10 per page ) : -- 23:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I have finally begun make this building with my old script to collect actual build times. When doing this I noticed the +20% build time from Oligarchy is being incorrectly rounded off, because it uses natural rules instead of flooring. I tried to change Template:BTime/Converter to offer both rounding rules, but it did not work. Can you take a look at it ? I am also adding missing 2 hops and correcting mistakes in the actual building costs, which so far are only minor ones. Jeahra (talk) 21:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : I see you added a parameter called roundingtype to -- Unless you are directly using this template you have to pass this parameter off from the previous template of otherwise it is lost right there in that template I am changing the ifeq statement to a switch - switches seem to work better when there are options and you can add more options if needed without using more of the expansive parameters. : Check to see if this made a difference or not : -- 23:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Whoa -- I just realized something from your chart above - you said you have Oligarchy (10% increase in speed ) - Looking at the Travel time for 2 islands away - you show it has a reduction of 22 seconds -- Without oligarchy it would be a reduction of 20 seconds -- this is a difference of 10% as 22 is 10% more than 20 - so (at the moment) :: I made a small change in your chart to show the TOTAL seconds involved in a separate column and made a chart without Oligarchy showing the total seconds involved to do a few comparisons with what I can -- I will take my TEST SCA building back down to level one to get the times for sending Cargo ships out 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 islands away to get those reductions to do more of the comparisons :: At the moment -- looking at the 2 island and 5 island (total seconds) the Oligarchy is 10% lower, using the natural formula, than without Oligarchy :: -- 01:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: I filled in the missing times. Even with Oligarchy you can get normal times as well, by using a Paddle Speedboat also has a speed of 60 (same as normal cargo ship). There are a few seconds difference (more) when using the journey time in the island travel window versus the military tab, which you seemed to use. My times are from military tab reported time as well. ::: Not sure what your comparisons should archive, unless you are thinking the formula could be wrong. Jeahra (talk) 22:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I used the standard formula for traveling from one town to the next - the one I have used for nearly seven years now - I did not know that there was a difference in the times shown between the two tabs as I do not PvP to need the military advisor to see when units/ships would arrive - I was gathering the info on how the SCA reduction and the other speed-ups worked together so I can add them to the template - currently it only shows just the reduction from the SCA building without any other speed-up : 22:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) How does this building work with the other speed-ups? How does this building affect the other travel speed-ups? ; Fact # To travel 5 islands away the normal travel time without anything affecting the speed of Cargo ships is: 1 hour 40 minutes (100 minutes) # The level 1 building gives a 48 second reduction; making the travel time without anything else affecting the speed of Cargo ships is: 1 hour 39 minutes and 12 seconds Here are some questions dealing with the other speedups: # Triton Engines #: At Level 1 - Triton Engines speeds up the Cargo Ships by 100% (cuts their travel time in ½) making the travel time for 5 island away: 50 minutes #:# Does the Sea Chart Archive take the 50 minutes and then reduce that by another 48 seconds making it be: 49 minutes and 12 seconds ? #:# Does the Sea Chart Archive reduce the original time by 48 seconds and then Triton Engines cuts that time in ½ making it be: 49 minutes 36 seconds ? #:# Is the reduction figured out totally differently from what is mentioned in #1 and #2 #: At Level 2 - Triton Engines speeds up the Cargo Ships by 200% (cuts their travel time in third) making the travel time for 5 island away: 33 minutes 20 seconds #:# Same question as #1 above #:# Same question as #2 above #:# Same question as #3 above #: At Level 3 - Triton Engines speeds up the Cargo Ships by 300% (cuts their travel time in ¼) making the travel time for 5 island away: 25 minutes #:# Same question as #1 above #:# Same question as #2 above #:# Same question as #3 above # Draft #: Repeat from above # Oligarchy #: Repeat from above # Temple of Poseidon #: Repeat from above 00:41, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Hops columns I see you added columns for 3, 4 and 10 hops but it makes me wonder why? I would think it is better to extract, or figure out, the formula. Otherwise we might as well columns for other ship types as well, since warring players will want to know if its worth building this building for their carrier ships when travelling X islands. 2 hops makes sense since this is where the formula begins to have affect and 5, 20 and 50 hops are the official ones, so these 4 should be good enough. We cannot have columns for every possible combination. Jeahra (talk) 10:54, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, you are right - All this will do is create more work for me to try to manually figure out the travel times for each hop, not to mention having to reduce my building back down to level 1 to get travel times for the missing hops. If I did that then I may as well figure out each of the individual ships travel times and display them as well : 12:06, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: A formula was posted here by Lifetree but I have not checked it. Waiting until I have gathered my building cost and distance data. Currently at level 33 now, so might add data for those since the last levels are quite expensive. Jeahra (talk) 21:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : I found the foumula you talked about { (~1~-~0.00285~\times~\sqrt{d}~)~^{lvl} } and will make a test template to test it later : -- 11:46, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Does it affect foreign trade ships? So the sea chart archive speeds up all of my sailing operations to and from its town. Does it speed up other players' ships when they come to my town to buy/sell goods, or etc? -- SirFendi (talk) 08:09, April 16, 2018 (UTC) : No, the Sea Chart Archive only affects your Cargo Ships that depart from the island that the Sea Chart Archive is on. It has no effect on any other type of ship nor any other Cargo ship, whether they belong to you, your alliance nor your trade partners. -- 14:49, April 16, 2018 (UTC)